April Fools
by RinriChoi
Summary: Hari yang membuat kejahilan Ryeowook semakin menjadi! Tapi di hari itu pula lah, sesuatu mengejutkannya- bahkan sampai membuatnya menangis dan merasa menyesal karena telah bertingkah keterlaluan. [YEWOOK/BL/ONESHOOT] REVIEW PLEASE :-)


"Hyung!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" belum sempat minuman menyentuh tenggorokannya, seseorang mengagetkannya. Berteriak dengan nyaring dan menerjang tubuhnya dari belakang, memeluk lehernya dan semakin membuatnya tersedak. Kim Ryeowook, kekasihnya, hanya bisa menatapnya yang kini mengusap dada dan membersihkan air yang memuncrat dari mulutnya dan menyiprat meja belajarnya. Beruntungnya tidak mengenai laptop kesayangannya itu.

"Hyung kenapa, sih?" tanya Ryeowook, bahkan disaat ia tersedak karena ulahnya, Ryeowook masih saja bersikap tidak tahu apa-apa. Menatapnya polos dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

Yesung menaruh gelasnya di samping laptop, kemudian menoleh pada wajah kekasihnya yang berada tepat di samping wajahnya. "Dasar bodoh!" dan Ryeowook sedikit mengaduh saat Yesung menepuk pelan keningnya. Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Belum selesai mengerjakan tugas, ya?" tanya Ryeowook, memperhatikan layar laptop yang menampilkan tugas-tuga hasil ketikan tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Hm," sahut Yesung, mengelus pelan lengan Ryeowook yang melingkar di lehernya, dan kembali mengetik untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. "Belum mengantuk? Ini sudah larut- ah, pagi." Yesung melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, yang menunjukan pukul 1 pagi.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Belum," jawabnya, "aku kan menginap di apartemen hyung agar bisa berduaan dengan hyung, tapi hyung malah sibuk berduaan dengan tugas menyebalkan itu!" keluhnya, membuat Yesung tersenyum kecil dengan sifat kekanakan kekasihnya itu.

"Tadi sore kan kita sudah berduaan di atas ranjang." Ujar Yesung, dengan wajahnya yang terlihat serius menatap layar laptop di hadapannya. Sekilas ia terlihat menyeringai kecil, terlebih saat tahu bahwa wajah Ryeowok memerah padam mendengarnya.

"Mesum!" Ryeowook meninju pelan lengan Yesung, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya itu, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Yesung tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Ryeowook.

"Umm.. hyung?" panggil Ryeowook setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam. Yesung menyahut tapi masih tetap memfokuskan tatapannya pada laptop. "Aku mau kita putus." Ujar Ryeowook, yang lebih terdengar berbisik.

"M-mwo?" kedua matanya dipaksa melebar. Rasanya seperti terhantam batu besar. Yesung menoleh ke samping dan menatap Ryeowook dengan raut wajah yang luar biasa terkejut. "Ryeowook aku tidak-"

"M-mian hyung, hiks…" dan Ryeowook mulai menangis, "aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya. A-aku.. hiks…"

Yesung merasa lidahnya kelu. Ini benar-benar konyol, Ryeowok meminta putus disaat mereka tidak sedang bertengkar apapun. Bahkan tadi sore ia baru membuat ranjangnya berdecit bersama Ryeowook. Dan Yesung merasa bodoh karena disaat seperti ini otak mesumnya masih saja bisa bekerja.

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini.." Ryeowook berujar pelan, dan Yesung menatapnya dengan tatapan yang terlihat sedih.

Yesung menarik nafas, "Katakan saja…" ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar tercekat. Jangan menangis, Jongwoon.. jangan menangis, batinnya meyakinkan.

"A-aku.. aku ingin bilang.." Ryeowook mencoba berbicara, dan Yesung menghapus air yang membasahi pipinya. "selamat tanggal 1 April, hyung." ujar Ryeowook sambil mengulum senyum jahilnya.

Yesung masih diam, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ryeowook. Dan akhirnya ia tahu apa maksud ucapan Ryeowook saat kekasihnya itu mengatainya bodoh walaupun memiliki kepala yang besar.

Putus, Ryeowook menangis, 1 April, Ryeowook mengatainya bodoh—

"April fools!" Ryeowook mengecup singkat pipi kekasihnya itu, kemudian segera mengambil langkah seribu, berlari meninggalkan Yesung dengan tertawa keras sebelum—

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

-meneriaki namanya.

.

April Fools © Choi RinRi

Main Cast : [Kim Jongwoon & Kim Ryeowook]

YeWook couple, always.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Super Junior is belongs to God.

Genre : Romance

Warning : Shounen-ai, OOC.

**.**

**.**

**[Request by Phylindan]**

**.**

**.**

1 April— bagi Yesung adalah hari terbodoh yang pernah ada di dunia ini, yang lebih bodohnya justru ditunggu oleh sebagian orang untuk dirayakan. Hari kejahilan sedunia, begitulah yang Yesung dengar dari mulut Ryeowook. Banyak orang merayakannya, dan yang lebih-lebih-lebih bodohnya lagi di hari itu pula bagi siapapun yang terkena kejahilan diharamkan untuk marah.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!" seperti sekarang, entah untuk keberapa kalinya Yesung berteriak hari ini, menyebut nama kekasihnya yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya juga menjahilinya— yang bodohnya ia masih saja bisa terperangkap.

Pagi ini Ryeowook sempat meminjam laptopnya, dengan alasan ia ingin berfoto karena bosan sedari tadi hanya menonton televisi. Yesung yang saat itu sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya pun mengizinkan, dengan syarat Ryeowook tidak menggunakan laptopnya untuk hal yang aneh-aneh— dan kekasihnya itu setuju.

Baru beberapa menit laptopnya itu ditinggal pergi mandi oleh Yesung, sebuah teriakan mengejutkannya. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari keluar, bahkan sampai lupa memakai handuk jika saja Ryeowook tak berteriak lagi karena melihat akses terpentingnya yang tidak ditutupi apapun.

Ryeowook bilang, ia tidak sengaja mendelete permanen file tugas yang sudah Yesung kerjakan bahkan sampai rela begadang itu. Tentu saja Yesung panik, ditambah ia harus menyerahkan tugasnya itu siang ini pada dosennya yang terkenal super kejam.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit diselidiki, dengan raut wajah tegang dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang masih basah dan bertelanjang dada, akhirnya Yesung berhasil mendapatkan file pentingnya kembali. Ternyata Ryeowook tidak menghapusnya, kekasihnya itu hanya memindahkan filenya di sebuah folder 'tersembunyi'. Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook tertawa puas karena kembali berhasil mengerjai Yesung.

"April fools!" sebuah kalimat yang paling membuat Yesung kesal akhirnya terdengar. Ia hanya bisa menggeram, kemudian dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentak ia kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Ryeowook yang sibuk berguling menertawainya di atas sofa.

Ya, inilah sulitnya memiliki kekasih yang bersifat kekanakan dan super jahil seperti Kim Ryeowook.

**.**

**.**

"Hyung," panggil Ryeowook disela aktifitasnya mengolesi selai pada roti tawarnya. Sekarang sudah pukul 7 pagi, dan itu adalah waktunya mereka berdua untuk sarapan. Ryeowok sudah terlihat rapih, sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat kuliah.

Yesung hanya melirik, sepertinya ia masih sedikit kesal dengan ulah Ryeowook yang mengerjainya habis-habisan hari ini.

"Hyung!" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, sebal karena Yesung bersikap acuh padanya. Kekasihnya itu justru kembali sibuk dengan bacaan Koran paginya, sambil sesekali menyesap kopi buatannya. Kegiatan Yesung di pagi hari, persis seperti kelakuan orang tua. Mungkin jiwa ahjussi yang dimiliki Yesung sudah terlalu kuat.

"Hyung, kau tahu, tidak?" tanya Ryeowook kemudian, sambil menggigit tumpukan roti selainya. "Umm.. kata orang-orang jaman dulu, membaca Koran sambil meminum kopi setiap pagi dapat menyebabkan pendek umur, loh!" serunya.

Dan saat Ryeowook berkata seperti itu, seketika kopi yang baru saja diminum Yesung tiba-tiba menyembur keluar. Mengotori mulutnya dan Koran paginya pun jadi ikut terciprat.

"Apa?!" pekiknya.

"Hum!" Ryeowook mengangguk mantap, dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah. "tapi aku bohong!" seru Ryeowook riang, kemudian memperlihatkan cengiran lebar dan ekspressi tanpa dosanya saat melihat Yesung yang menggertakan gigi dan bertingkah seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup saat itu juga.

"April fools!"

Sabar, Jongwoon… sabar…

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Apa kau tidak punya rasa malu? Mau apa kau datang kesini, hah?!" bentak Yesung pada seseorang yang kini berdiri di hadapanya. Tubuhnya kurus, dengan tinggi yang sedikit lebih unggul dari Yesung, kulitnya putih dan rambutnya coklat ikal.

Cho Kyuhyun, nama namja itu, hanya bisa menatap tidak mengerti Yesung. Tidak biasanya Yesung bersikap seperti ini. "Aku?" tanya Kyuhyun, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan sebelah alisnya terangkat, "Menjemput Ryeowook seperti biasa, hyung." jawabnya, dan ekspressinya terlihat polos— ia tidak tahu apa-apa, baru saja datang menjemput Ryeowook untuk berangkat kuliah bersama seperti biasa, tapi ia justru disambut dengan bentakan oleh Yesung. Ia dan Yesung adalah teman dekat, tapi kenapa sekarang Yesung terlihat membencinya, yang ironisnya ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa kesalahannya.

"Persetan! Jauhi Ryeowook atau aku akan menghajarmu, Cho!" bentaknya lagi, "teman macam apa kau?!" dan Kyuhyun semakin dibuat terkejut sekaligus bingung saat Yesung kini menarik kerahnya, membuatnya tertarik dan dapat melihat lebih jelas kedua mata Yesung yang menatap marah ke arahnya.

"H-hyung, kau kenapa?" Kyuhyun merasa tercekik, dan ia mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Yesung di kerah kemejanya. Walaupun tubuhnya lebih tinggi, tapi tenaga namja di depannya itu lebih besar.

"Kau masih bertanya? Setelah aku tahu bahwa kemarin kau meminta Ryeowook untuk menjadi kekasihmu dan bahkan menciumnya paksa?" Yesung semakin marah, dan Kyuhyun saat itu juga menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kyuhyun menarik kasar tangan Yesung, membuat cengkramannya terlepas.

"Aku? Menyatakan cinta pada Ryeowook? Menciumnya paksa? Sejak kapan?!"

Yesung tertawa remeh, "Masih menyangkal juga? Brengsek!" dan saat itu juga Yesung mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin melayangkan tinjunya pada Kyuhyun, tapi terhenti saat sebuah tangan kecil menahan lengannya dan berteriak agar ia tidak memukul Kyuhyun.

"Menjauh, Wookie! Hyung harus memberinya-"

"Andwae!" pekik Ryeowook, memeluk tubuh Yesung dari belakang agar namja itu berhenti bertindak diluar kendali.

"Kalian kenapa, sih?!" tanya Kyuhyun, ia jadi ikut kesal karena dituduh yang aneh-aneh oleh Yesung.

Saat merasa Yesung lebih tenang, Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengusap tengkuknya. Huh, ia jadi merasa tak enak pada Kyuhyun.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengerjai Yesung lagi, berkata bahwa Kyuhyun melakukan yang 'tidak-tidak' padanya. Baru saja ia akan mengatakan bahwa itu hanya kebohongan, suara bel apartemen terdengar. Yesung yang sudah terlanjur dibakar amarah dengan cepat menuju pintu, karena sudah bisa memastikan bahwa yang memencet bel itu adalah Kyuhyun, yang memang sudah sering datang ke apartemennya untuk menjemput Ryeowook.

"Jangan marah!" Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya, "Hyung pergi duluan, sih! Padahal kan tadi aku belum selesai berbicara." Ujar Ryeowook, membuat dua namja di dekatnya itu menatapnya bingung.

Ryeowok bergumam kecil, menarik-narik asal tali yang berada di tas gendongnya. "April fools!" Ryeowok mengecup bibir Yesung cepat, kemudian dengan sedikit berlari menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk segera pergi dari apartemen Yesung sebelum terkena amukan kekasihnya itu. Dan Kyuhyun yang mengetahui itu justru ikut tertawa, senang melihat hyungnya itu berhasil dikerjai. Dan Kyuhyun menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu karena sempat membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"WHAT THE FUCK, RYEOWOOK!"

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook memandangi langit yang terlihat mendung. Sepertinya akan turun hujan, dan ia khawatir jika itu terjadi. Pasalnya, sampai sekarang Yesung tak juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Ini sudah hampir lewat setengah jam ia menunggu di depan gerbang kampus. Andaikan Kyuhyun tidak menjemput kekasihnya, pasti ia akan meminta pulang diantar Kyuhyun.

Seingatnya Yesung tidak marah karena kejadian tadi pagi. Tadi saat di kelas pun Yesung mengiriminya pesan yang menyebutkan bahwa hari ini, saat ia mejemputnya nanti, Yesung ingin meminta Ryeowook menemanisnya membeli beberapa kebutuhan bulanannya yang saat ini sudah menipis. Dan Ryeowook mengiyakan, tentu saja karena ia sangat suka belanja.

Tapi sekarang, Yesung justru tak juga datang menjemputnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yesung membuatnya menunggu selama ini. Beberapa kali Ryeowook mencoba menghubungi Yesung, tapi yang di dengarnya hanya suara operator. Ponselnya tidak aktif.

"Ah, hujan!" pekik Ryeowook saat merasakan butiran air mulai mulai berjatuhan dan membuat aspal yang dipijaknya berwarna lebih gelap karena basah. Karena saat ini ia sedang tidak berdiri di tempat yang membuatnya terlindung dari rintikan hujan, ia hanya bisa menutupi kepalanya dengan tas gendong miliknya. Setidaknya melindungi kepala dari air hujan lebih penting dibanding melindungi tubuhnya.

Ryeowook ingin menangis, ia dibuat menunggu selama ini dan akhirnya kehujanan karena Yesung. Beberapa kali ia mengumpat, dan rasa kesalnya itu dipendam sementara saat melihat taksi melintas di hadapannya. Dan membuatnya berpikir lebih baik untuk segera pulang menggunakan taksi dibanding tubuhnya semakin basah karena hujan yang semakin lama semakin deras.

Dan ia bersumpah akan mengacuhkan Yesung jika ia sudah sampai di apartemen namja berkepala besar itu.

**.**

**.**

Dari awal ia sampai di menginjakan kakinya di lobi, ia sudah memasang tampang kusut. Dengan langkah menghentak ia masuk ke dalam lift, memencet tombolnya dengan tidak berperasaan dan menunggu sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada. Saat pintu lift terbuka, tanpa menunggu lama ia pun langsung melesat keluar. Ia awalnya hanya diam, memandangi pintu apartemen kekasihnya itu dengan raut wajah yang kesal. Tapi saat ia memegang kenop pintunya, ia sedikit terkejut saat mendapati pintu tersebut tidak dikunci.

Ryeowok membukanya, dan ia disambut oleh suasana yang sepi. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, dan ia bingung dimana namja bernama Kim Jongwoon itu sekarang. Ia berpikir bahwa Yesung pergi meninggalkan apartemen, tapi rasanya aneh mengingat Yesung tidak pernah teledor dengan meninggalkan apartemen tanpa terkunci.

"Aku… pulang," ujarnya pelan, dan kini rasa kesalnya sudah menguap entah kemana. "hyung?" panggilnya, setelah menutup pintu ia melangkah perlahan. Mengedarkan pandangannya, menelisik kemanapun ia dapat menemukan kekasihnya itu.

Dan tujuan satu-satunya adalah kamar Yesung, yang saat ini dalam keadaan tertutup. Ia membukanya perlahan dan-

"Hyung!" pekiknya terkejut saat mendapati Yesung yang tergeletak di lantai. Dengan tergesa ia berlari menghampirnya, merengkuh tubuh Yesung, dan ia mendapati Yesung dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"H-hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Matanya mulai memerah dan ia ingin menangis. Melihat keadaan kekasihnya yang saat ini terlihat begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya.

"Ryeo.. Wook…" ucapnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal.

"Ya, hyung, a-aku disini…" ia dapat merasakan tubuh Yesung yang dingin, wajahnya terlihat pucat, dan bibir yang biasa menciumnya itu kini terlihat kering.

Yesung tersenyum kecil dan menatapnya dengan sendu. Tangannya bergetar, kemudian menyentuh pipi Ryeowook dengan pelan. Ryeowook memegangi punggung tangannya.

"Jangan menangis…" ia menghapus buliran bening yang mulai membasahi pipi Ryeowok. "aku baik-baik saja.." dan saat ia berkata seperti itu, Ryeowook justru semakin panik saat melihat Yesung yang terbatuk.

"A-aku sudah merasakan ini sejak lama.." lirih Yesung, masih tersenyum dan menatap kedua mata Ryeowook yang basah. "tapi aku selalu- khh.. menyembunyikannya, aku tak ingin membuatmu khawatir… aku hanya ingin diriku sendiri yang merasakannya.." ujarnya, dengan suara yang terdengar pelan bahkan nyaris berbisik.

"H-hyung…" mati-matian Ryeowook menahan tangisnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras saat mendapatkan kenyataan seperti ini. Jadi selama ini.. Yesungnya yang terlihat cerewet, menyebalkan, dan sifat mesumnya yang sering membuatnya kewalahan, ternyata dia… memiliki sebuah penyakit? Oh, Tuhan…

"Tapi sepertinya… aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya- akhh!" Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, mencengkram pakaiannya sendiri untuk menahan sakit, dan Ryeowook yang melihat itu semakin dibuat panik dan berteriak histeris.

"Tidak, hyung! Hikss… kau harus bertahan! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit, aku akan-"

"J-jangan!" potong Yesung, kali ini ia mencengkram erat kemeja depan Ryeowook, membuat kekasihnya itu menyadari bahwa ia saat ini benar-benar kesakitan. "aku tak membutuhkan orang lain.. a-aku hanya membutuhkanmu, temani aku di sisa-"

"Jangan berkata hal yang semakin membuatku sedih, hyung!" bentak Ryeowook, dan ia semakin menangis.

"Boleh aku meminta sesuatu di waktu terakhir-"

"Apa, hyung? Katakan saja…" potong Ryeowook, ia tak tahan jika harus mendengar Yesung yang mengucapkan kata terakhir.

"A-aku.. uhk.."

"Ya, hyung? Hiks.."

"Aku.. aku ingin…"

"K-katakan, hyung…"

"A-aku… aku ingin kau membuatkanku kimchi karena aku lapar sekali." Ujar Yesung, dan ia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah padam bahkan sampai ketelinganya.

Sial… Ryeowook tertipu…

Yesung mengakhiri aktingnya, kemudian bangkit dan menarik tengkuk Ryeowook untuk diciumnya. Setelahnya Yesung tertawa keras bahkan sampai berguling di lantai karena senang dapat membalas kejahilan Ryeowook

"H-hyung…" ujar Ryeowook dengan terbata, "Hyung… hyung… KAU MENYEBALKAN, HYUNG!" dan saat Ryeowook menarik dua guling sekaligus yang berada di atas ranjang, Yesung segera berlari keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya saat mendengar Ryeowook kembali berteriak kesal dan terdengar suara benturan bantal pada pintunya.

"April fools, sayang!" teriaknya dari luar kamar, yang dapat di dengar dengan jelas oleh Ryeowook, dan semakin membuat kekasihnya itu kesal.

Ya, Kim Jongwoon, sepertinya kau sudah berhasil membalaskan 'dendam'mu. Hahaha.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**[A/N]**

Oneshoot dalam satu hari! Kkkk XD Request **Phylindan** sudah aku penuhi, semoga suka dan maaf jika kurang memuaskan ya ._. Ini udah telat banget sebenernya, saya publish tanggal 3 April -_-

Edit hanya satu kali, mata saya sudah 5 watt hehehe.

Yasudah, sampai berjumpa di fanfic saya yang lain. Sayonara dan saya tunggu review kalian :-)

**[CHOI RINRI]**


End file.
